BATTLING LOST FIGHTS
by elric-crock
Summary: "Here in Atlas, Everything is just plain simple. There are only two extremes..two choices..the light or the dark...the good or the bad...if you look closely enough, you will see that there are only two colors that exists in these cold walls...sheer white or jet black...So what will you choose?"."Again wrong Ice queen.You can always paint it red. it knows no bounds"


**_SNEAK PEAK_**

 _So…this is how I die…_

Winter clenched her shoulder in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding but the red fluid just started oozing out even more. For a moment, all she felt was pain. A screech like sound brought her attention and she found herself smirking automatically. It was almost funny how she has become familiarized with the sound of Qrow's weapon in the past month….almost too funny for her liking anyway. But it brought a bit of comfort…at least he was fighting…he was alive…and dare she say it…he was fighting alongside with her. _That should have bring down his ego a bit…he is working with Atlas soldiers..._ She smirked once again but stopped as she found herself staggering. If it wasn't for her saber keeping her upright, she was sure she would have fallen face flat on to this bed of snow… _just what this world has come to…_ A while back, she would have laughed… no actually screamed at anyone who would have said that they could fight alongside with each other but right now …. _it didn't matter …it didn't matter…_ he still haven't come out to face her. Snipers were always her least favorite people after all and by the looks of it she was dying at the hand of one. She just wasn't sure that it was the right one or not. The one she vowed to kill ….the one who started all of this …the only one person in this entire Remnant she will be willing to kill and actually enjoy it…or it could be very well some fanus extracting his revenge on her because of the sins of her Father. _But nothing mattered right_

 _Somehow in the midst of this fight….nothing mattered…the being calling herself the foe of humanity…Salem…what sort of a name is that anyway…._ _._ She coughed blood but wasn't surprised at all as she simply wiped it up with the sleeve of her uniform… _what a pain in the ass that bitch is…but who cares right….nothing mattered here…..in this cold bloody Heaven mountain….nothing mattered not..her father…not General …..neither her stupid ambition…nor Ray…..or her mother…and most importantly …..not even Weiss …nothing mattered …IT WAS THE END AFTER ALL…So I guess its okay…maybe that's what death do to you…..it marks the end …the end of suffering….the end of joy….the end of everything…_ She hissed in pain and tried to take another step just to fall on her knees. Her vision became hazy and she took a calming breath in. _..So…..i am going to die without answers…die without earning General's trust…die without changing it all ….die without killing him first…_ The clash of the steels resounded nearby indicating that her comrades are still fighting them… _They haven't given up…._ Embarrassed and angered at herself, she got back on her feet.

A giant nevermore just landed right in front of Winter bringing her out of her torpor. She reacted instantly and a glyph appeared beneath her right feet. She jumped back and created some distance between herself and the grim. Her watch beeped once again and told her in a computer voice _"Aura: one percent drop detected. Remaining aura: 2 percent_ ". Nevermore screeched and dived head on towards her. Winter stood straight and looked in the eyes of creature coming towards her. _Things were used to be simpler once…Grims were used to be simpler….Nevermores were used to be simpler…How could this world become hell so fast…where did they all go wrong….._ Glyph appeared beneath her feet again but this time having circumference far larger than before. She didn't even raised her saber in front of her just stood there glaring at the incoming creature. _My finishing move …and I am wasting it on just a nevermore…how pathetic._ She felt disgusted with herself yet she didn't budge and let the gigantic nevermore come towards her. She was so focused on the creature in front of her that she never did see the man standing in the shadows of trees behind the creature. The man had the riffle aimed at her head all this time and was watching her like a predator watches its pray. Just waiting there…Nevermore charge at her in full speed and opened wide its beak. The moment it reaches her, two things happens at once. Winter eyes changes colour and the outer most circle of her glyph broke into six equal parts right at the edges of her central star shaped crest. With the raise of her right hand, the parts rose up too making a revolving turbulent discontinuous circle around her. She smirked once again as she felt the horrendous breath of the nevermore at her face. A slashing sign with her hand was all that was needed as the pieces of her glyph started slashing everything in the vicinity of the circle of the glyph. The nevermore and several other Grim were shred into tiny bits as the broken glyphs pieces stopped after cutting everything in the circle and they arced outward with an incredible speed. Winter falls right into the snow as her glyph disappeared with a shattering sound and her watch proudly announced "Aura: zero percent. Move your butt ice queen or you are screwed". _That idiot Owen or rather Squadron Leader Owen hacked her watch yet again….if I live I swear to Dust, I am gonna fucking kill that son of a Bitch….the nerve of him …sometimes…..Scratch that the nerve of him all the time…._ Despite the pain, she found herself smiling again. At least, they weren't here …She at least did one thing right…She send them away…they should have reached central command by now…..Reinforcements should be on its way by now…Too bad she wasn't going to make it.

While lying there with her left cheek already going numb with cold, she saw Qrow come into her view again from far. He was battling with the masked men of white fang, hardly parrying with their moves. There was a soft thud behind her like someone jumping off a tree but she lacked the strength to move. So, she just ignored it and focused on the task at hand which was simply watching that is commencing in the line of her sight while spitting out blood with every breath. _All battered and bruised_ …huh, she smirked once again as he wasn't looking as drunk right now as he should have been. He did empty the crate of Atlas Military Champaign brought specifically from West Command Center by Colonel Drew as a celebratory gift for her squad. How he was still fighting was truly a mystery to her. For a brief moment, their eyes met and she saw his eyes widened in fear. Winter suddenly felt more tired as the cold started seeping into her chest. At least Weiss was safe was the thought that came to her mind when Qrow gave her that frightened look. Something warns winter that she doesn't want to know what's coming behind her because suddenly Qrow was making a hasty charge in her direction while shouting something but those men blocked his way again. Winter tried to smile at him and tell him it is okay but she knew she is not convoying the message very convincingly as he was now fighting with them more fiercely than before… _Damn him_ …he shouldn't worry himself …it is okay…She is a soldier …she choose to be here and she knew the risks…So, it is okay….She wrote her will before her first assignment anyway…So, the Hell Qrow…he shouldn't get worked up over Atlas soldiers as he is getting now….it will not do anyone any good…In fact, he is only endangering himself….he should know he need to live… _So much for….i am going to find that old man Ozpin speech he give thirty minutes prior …..before they were ambushed…_ and now he was there going all against it by risking his life.

Another thud from behind her perked up her attention once again as she could have groaned if she had any energy left because she was getting tired of waiting to die or rather curious of what's coming behind her. To be honest, she just don't want to die at the hands of a common white fang. _Please let it be Raven Branwen or Slate Wilson …or that Cinder Fall or the Salem ….just let it be someone important…Someone at least worthy of killing a Schnee….._ Her trail of thoughts were stopped as the new sound reached her ears. It was the same voice she heard ten years ago…that dreadful clamoring sound when steel is dragged over snow….and suddenly she was twelve again ….blood…masks…Hunter being severed into bits …her blood…her mother's pendent …that was the last night that took everything…when she actually loses everything….She didn't know what overcome her but instantly she was fighting to get up. Looking for her saber…looking for anything to fight but all she accomplished was to bring her injured hand in the line of her sight and her head lifted a bit up from the snow before a bayonet attached to the M1905E1 Bowie Point riffle passed right through her palm making her scream in protest. The assailant grabbed her hair and forcefully shoved her head back in the snow knocking her breath out once again. Somewhere from far, she distantly remember someone crying out her name but before she could figure out to whom that voice belong to, the pressure on her impaled hand removed as the man just simply took the knife out with a single jerk leaving the splash of blood in its place. _So this is how I die…I guess history does repeat itself….._ Winter thought once again as a sudden shove to her injured shoulder made her cry out once again and she found herself now looking straight into the red eyes of her assailant.

"Tsk…Tsk...How cruelly the mighty have fallen…", the man laughed at her despair and unbuckled the PDShP sniper rifle from his back as Winter found herself facing the muzzle of the gun, "So Are you ready to face the judgment Schnee….You failed to keep your promise after all". Winter only smirked in reply as she saw the Atlas Military Bullheads appearing in the sky. The man also looked perplexed and groaned in anger.

"I will gladly let you know…You have failed…", was her reply which was instantly followed by the robust sound of the sniper rifle as blood was splattered around her. _I absolutely loath snipers_ was her last thought as she closed her eyes welcoming the abyss. Somewhere from far she could hear someone shout…Don't you dare die on me Schnee. _Damn these snipers_

* * *

This is going to be my first fanfic So please do review...

Criticism/Appreciation are both welcomed...

 **THIS STORY WILL COVER THE ENTIRE MILITARY CAREER OF THE WINTER SCHNEE. So, IT IS BOUND TO HAVE SOME OCs...BUT SHE WILL BE THE MAIN FOCUS...**


End file.
